Shopping in the Shadow of Doom
by lovelycullen24
Summary: Alice takes Bella shopping. What happens when Alice walks off leaving Bella in the middle of the road. Will Edward be her savior yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't have much to say about this one. May be a one-shot cliffy. If you want to read the rest of the end give me ten reviews and it will be a full blown story.**

**Ch.1**

**The Shop.**

"**Bella, please! You know you can't wear that! We are going to the hottest teen club in Washington, and you're gonna wear that!" I let Alice continue her relentless rant, very little of which I actually listened to, while I sat down on the couch in her room. I liked the outfit and was pretty sure Edward would too.**

**My favorite dark wash skinny jeans and a revealing, soft, blue top. Yellow peep toe sling back heels were on my feet, hopefully to appease Alice that, however, didn't work. **

"**Alice, is this your strange and semi twisted way of getting me to go shopping with you?" I knew it was I just asked it in the form of a question. "Yes! Of course, I know the perfect little shop. Come on let's go!" I started to go get the clothes I had worn before I changed into these and Alice said, "Oh no you don't. Those clothes are cute, and I will not be humiliated by the other clothes. This is a very fashionable place! You're wearing that." Alice was being too enthusiastic about this and I already knew there was no way to talk her out of it. Not like I ever do anyway but hey, a girl can dream. **

**I began walking out the door and down the stairs but apparently human speed was too slow and Alice picked me up from behind and ran me, at her speed, downstairs and to her awaiting yellow Porsche. I got in. sat down ,and buckled up then screamed, "Alice! You could at least give me a little warning! You scared the shit out of me!" I complained then realized we were heading away from Port Angeles on the interstate.**

**I wondered for a little while and finally thought to ask, "Alice, where are we going?" I thought she wasn't going to answer my question when she said, "No where silly, we're already here." I realized she had stopped the car in front of a small, high end shop in what looked like a small town on Main Street. I could tell it was expensive, very expensive.**

**Little miss impatient, aka Alice, said, "Come on, come on, come on!" human speed just wasn't fast enough today. **

**I walked in the door and the scent of raspberry hit me so hard in the face I was seeing ghosts. "Hi! My names Amanda. How can I help you today Mrs. Alice?" Ah, she must come here often. The girl was being nice, a little too nice for my mood today. I thought about bitch slapping her but Alice had a vision and just as I was walking over to slap her Alice grabbed me and forced me over near a rack of micro short-shorts. "Hey, no killing innocent bystanders!" she was being sarcastic.**

"**It wouldn't have done much damage, I'm not even a vampire yet!" I went from extremely annoyed to pissed in a second flat. "Well, I must admit it was pretty funny." Alice dropped it after that. "We don't have time for you to try stuff on." Yay! I did a mental happy dance. **

**Alice walked across the store and grabbed a black mini-skirt that I doubted would cover my ass. "Here." Alice was in major shopping mode now. She forced it into my arms and went off to another rack before I could argue. When she came back with a purple and black piece of cloth draped over her arms I was confused. Then she held it up.**

**A black and purple strapless, hanky- style shirt with a black top surprised me. It was beautiful but more revealing than I was comfortable in.**

"**Alice I'm not sure about this," then she went for the shoes. What she held up would have been called hooker boots by my grandma I called them death traps. Alice walked up and paid for the clothes and walked out the door. I followed. We walked down the street to the crosswalk to get some accessories for my new outfit. **

**As I was walking across the street the heel on my shoe snapped making me fall and twist my ankle on the way down. Alice continued walking even though I was sure she heard the heel snap and me fall.**

**Then I heard it. A semi plowing down the street coming straight to me. A scream built in my throat but the muscles wouldn't comply with my effort to release it. Alice was gone I couldn't see her anywhere.**

**I could finally scream and I took full advantage, "Alice!" I screamed as loud as I could. I tried to move but the pain in my foot was paralyzing when I moved it. I yelped as I tried to scoot out of the way. Either way I moved I was going to get hit by the semi. **

**Then I noticed my surroundings. I was too far away from the shop we were just at for her to hear my screams. The rest of these shops looked empty, vacant. This fueled my throat and I just began to scream bloody murder few coherent words being formed. **

**The semi was less than twenty yards away. I was sobbing in pain and in fear. I continued trying to move but the semi just sped up aiming right for me. The urge to black out was prominent. The semi was five yards away I stopped screaming.**

**No sound came from me or the truck other than its roaring engine then it hit me.**

**A/N Ten reviews for another chapter.**


	2. Pain

A/N So are you happy I wrote another Chapter or what

A/N So are you happy I wrote another Chapter or what?! This is another thing where you have to give me reviews cause well, lets just say American History is kickin my butt straight back to where ever it came from. Oh well, on with the story.

**Ch.2**

**Pain**

**A pain entered my leg, which was still in the way of the truck, as it cruised right over making blood cover me, and the pavement in seconds. The pain was unbearable, my screaming blood curdling and the tears soaking my beautiful shirt. Seconds before I blacked out I saw a scene I never thought I would see. A scene I never wanted to see. A scene that sent my life as I knew it into an irreversible downward spiral possibly to never rise again.**

**Alice in Edward were the ones driving the semi. Even worse they were both making out. They turned and looked at me before they were out of sight and what I saw crushed my heart like the semi crushed my leg. They laughed. They hysterically laughed at me. As they drove off onto the horizon I heard Edward yell something to me I never thought I would hear, from him at least, "Stupid human! You were never good enough for me! Now look who I have, and what you have. Nothing, absolutely nothing!"**

At that the darkness gladly took over and I welcomed the numbness that came with unconsciousness. Before I was gone completely I felt someone lift my torso saying, " Bella, Bella. Hey stay awake for just a second longer. Ok? Bella, stay awake, please. I know you hear me you don't have to open your eyes just stay awake. Stay with me just a little longer." The pleas began to blur when I felt someone touch my searing leg. I screamed louder than I ever had before. A needle was stuck into my butt and suddenly my whole body began to numb and my screams, which I had not realized were leaving mouth, slowly ceased. My eyes opened a millimeter and I saw the stone angel who had rescued me running with me through a sea of green blur.

**A/N Ok so it's short but I want guesses and opinions on my newest twist. Flame me if you want. Heck, you can sear me to a burnt crisp.**


	3. Camp Pain

The firm set jaw I saw as I looked up was not that of my Edward. The frozen cold arms that held me firmly but painlessly were not the ones of my beloved. I began to think I was hallucinating with pain when I realized that the muscular body beneath me was not the lean build of him either. Was it possible for a person to hallucinate to that extent?

"Edward…?" My voice was raw with pain that I didn't even realize I was feeling. "No Bella, this is Emmett, We are almost to Carlisle will fix you, ok?" Where was Edward? I nodded the numb was beginning to recede and pain was taking its place. "Where?" I couldn't say more the pain was too much and it ended in a whimper. I wasn't positive but I was pretty sure he grimaced when he replied, "Alice and Rose ran off with him. We only just figured out where you were. Esme left too because she didn't have her daughters."

Spots filled my vision as my body shifted slightly and I groaned, "Hey Bella stay with me!" he exclaimed and looked intently in my face. I fought against the spots and mumbled, "Hard…" I was sure he was pained. "Hurts." I said with another breath that was becoming increasingly difficult to draw. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Please, stay with me. I can hear Carlisle he's set up plenty of medical supplies to care for you, ok? Jasper's there he'll help with the pain, ok? You gotta stay awake though." I closed my eyes but said, "Try." he got the point and kept talking to me. I have no idea what he said but seconds later the searing simply went to numb and my body switched embraces.

Pain was all I felt and I screamed making someone who I suspect was Jasper, moan. "Bella, please open your eyes." I tried and it felt as if they were glued shut. One finally became dislodged and he thanked me and another wave of numb overcame me helping me open the other. Carlisle gave me a shot of morphine and something else and I began to feel better as he reset my crushed leg and determined I had severe internal bleeding. He gave me some sort of medicine that should stop the internal bleeding **(Does such a thing exist?) **and told me to rest. Between my two pain killers, Jasper and Morphine, I was out like a light.

I slept, slept, slept, and slept some more. When I finally awoke everyone was around me, everyone minus Esme, Rose, Alice, and Edward. I tried to ask but my throat felt like it had been through a food processor and back, they noticed and gave me some water which burned at first but eventually helped. "Where is Edward?" They looked at one another and they each sat down in a chair surrounding me. " Edward left with Rose and Alice, we don't know why or where they went, but they aren't coming back." Carlisle said with tears he would never shed clouding his beautiful topaz eyes. " Esme went out on her own because she only stayed for her girls, we think she may have went to Denali." Carlisle continued.

"Edward left suddenly and took nothing with him we found a note saying he was going to make sure we didn't have to look after you and that Rose and Alice were cool with it. Then we realized Alice took you shopping in a practically deserted town and got worried." Emmett said in the most sincere voice I think the teddy bear owned.

" I smelled your blood and new you were hurt so I ran away and told Carlisle and he got everything together you should be better soon." Jasper said.

Then I noticed my surroundings, I was in a large blue tent in a emergency room bed with a thick down sleeping bag covering me and keeping me warm. Three lawn chairs surrounded my bed and some strange medical equipment, which I suspect was the portable versions of the ones in hospitals, making beeping noises. Carlisle mumbled, "Batteries are dying, needs them longer…"

Then he spoke up how do you feel Bella?" I thought about it and decided, "My leg hurts but that's it." He listened intently probably to my heartbeat and stuff.

"How's your head?" "Fine" "Ok I think everything is ok but you were out of it for almost a week. You'll be on bed rest for at least three more." "Dang…ok" I was quite down hearted but knew I couldn't argue.

"Hey don't worry Bells we'll keep you entertained!" Emmett burst out. I laughed and said ok and Jasper nodded fervently. I still missed Edward and I could tell Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle missed their respective mates. This would be a long and confusing three weeks.


	4. Shop till you drop

So sorry guys for the hideously long wait but I made this chapter especially long for all my dedicated readers, and the ones who just randomly pop up too! This chapter would have never made it into existence if it weren't for my new re-friended friend (pm for the meaning of this term you know I hate an empty e-mail inbox!) Oh well on with the story I have developed a strange fondness over.

I awoke the next morning to the head throbbing sounds of trunks slamming, the strange whir of zippers being jerked closed, and the sound of two engines being gunned to life after a night of cold silence. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar and strangely fuzzy world. I panicked slightly then remembered that the guys were just outside so I was about to call for them when I had the most awkward realization I didn't know who to call for. "Uh, hello?" I half talked, half rasped into the strangely empty tent. All three of them suddenly appeared out of thin air, "Oh good morning Bells!" Emmett yelled and I cringed when my head felt like it was about to bust open. "Oops sorry Bells!" Emmett whisper- yelled. Carlisle handed me two green liquid Advil, my savior for the time being, while Jasper slid some head soothing waves my way.

"You are stable for travel, Bella, and we need to get out of Washington and fast." after Carlisle said this I was shocked, there was no warning or anything and my garbled reply was somewhere along the lines of, where to? "Wherever you want honey, none of us can decide." I immediately knew where I wanted to go and I got so excited Jasper said, "Whoa! Bella you get much more excited and I'm gonna be acting like the Red Bull Energizer bunny." he chuckled and I said, "Lets go to Tennessee, the mountains, please?" Emmetts' face, in that moment, held strange resemblance to a Christmas tree and he jumped for joy, sung a song in about six other languages, all the while doing some strange dance.

Thirty minutes and some badly burnt eggs later we were in the monstrosity Emmett likes to call his Jeep, and I was somehow laying down in the third row of seats with Emmett driving, Jasper on the drivers side second row seat, and Carlisle next to him I felt strangely alone. No music played, there was no idle chatter, and none of us had any belongings to distract us from this awkward silence that had crept into the car making it about as cheerful as a hearse. I spoke up deciding we had to do something about this silence or I might just die of boredom, "Hey guys?" They all mhmm'd in response, "We need something to entertain us, where is the nearest mall Emmie?" He did a kind of smirk, devils grin and said "Next exit sis!"

Then I realized what I was wearing, it was basically a hospital gown but thicker cotton and it zipped up the back instead of tied. It wasn't too awful looking but really not me, a pale blue background with pastel pink floral, ok so maybe it really was that bad and it might have been my grandmothers moo moo. **( I know that's not how you spell it but I honestly have no clue so if you do tell me!) **"Maybe some new clothes too?" They all laughed and nodded in agreement, I didn't even want to know how they got this.

We arrived at the mall and Emmett jogged in and retrieved a wheelchair for me since it would look a little strange for them to carry me through the mall with my two cast legs sticking in the air. I made a mental note on how hard it would be to find clothes to fit around the two gigantic masses of plaster now enclosing my legs. They carried me from the Jeep and placed me in the wheelchair Jasper pushing me and Emmett and Carlisle flanking me as if I was a princess. They all said that they would buy whatever I wanted and none of them would leave my side, and I was strangely comforted by that last fact.

We were inside the mall and none of them left my side as we paraded through the mall which I decided should be for clothes and the three of them insisted that American Eagle was where they just _had_ to get there jeans from. Little did I know, none of them could decide for themselves which ones to buy since Alice had never left them choice. After they each got at least 10 pair of jeans each we left the store and went to our next stop which was Aeropostale.

I found a few cute hoodies and some polos were about all I got out of that shop but we had already spent quite the pretty penny but they were all just waiting to hear where to go next. As they were rolling me towards our new destination I saw a store I hadn't been in in ages. "Oh! Lets go there!" They all looked at me as if I had grown three heads and a fourth tongue but did as I asked, it was Big Dog. Emmett grinned as he saw the name and I said, "Yep this stop is all for you macho man, or Jasper too. Sorry Carlisle I'm not sure you can wear these t-shirts and still appear to be our guardian." He grinned and said he would be in VitaWorld or something. We went in with Jasper and Emmett grinning like fools.

Emmett wanted the whole store so I limited him to five shirts and Jasper to five as well to be fair. Emmetts shirts said the following: Let me drop everything and work on your problem, I'm trying to see things your way but I can't get my head that far up my but, Beer is cheaper than gas so drink don't drive, Can your boobs stop staring at me, and Sometimes when I'm alone I google myself. All of which he thought he would die without. Jasper got the following: Two Big Dog shirts in a star blade, one that said something about riding a motorcycle, and two about his bad attitude which I totally didn't get. I even got a few Big Dog shirts myself.

We left the store and found Carlisle heading towards us with a bad from VitaWorld with him saying something about how I would need Calcium and some other vitamin to help my legs heal. We set off to Old Navy the guys found some shorts and I found some more shirts, two skirts, and four pair of Capri pants that also worked with my larger than life legs.

The fruits of the next few stops were four Sony play station portables and plenty of games, 4 eight GB Ipod's in the color of our choosing, quite a few more shirts and pants for all of us, some caps for all the boys, two new pair of converse each , digital cameras, and new cell phones and cell phone numbers for us all.

I was amazed at how much we had spent in less than 6 hours and how none of them even batted an eye at the astounding prices. "We need something special, something unique, and something we will treasure forever." I spoke allowed as I registered a store coming up I would not let us pass. "We need Build- A - Bear's!" They were quite uneasy about venturing into the land of bright yellow that looks as if it has a height limit of three feet, but did as I asked and bravely entered the store with me in tow.

I was so excited I had Jasper excited ,who couldn't contain it so it made Emmett excited, and that made Jasper even more excited and he spilled more of this excited energy onto Carlisle, and we were one extremely happy bunch. I chose a smooth darker colored bear that had lighter coloring on his mouth and belly and I named him Barnaby. Carlisle chose a classic honey colored bear and named him Thomas. Emmett chose a black bear and named him Smokey in honor of our trip to the Smokies.

But, I thought Jaspers was the neatest of all, a light vanilla colored, curly haired teddy named Scout. He dressed him as a soldier in camo cargo pants, black boots, and a black t-shirt. He also had a back up out fit since Jasper couldn't decide between the two. The other was a biker outfit complete with the leather jacket. Emmetts' bear, Smokey, was a college football player for some team somewhere, I didn't pay attention. Carlisles' was of course a doctor complete with a tiny stethoscope and reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. Mine had no theme but was cute against all the others that seem ed to reflect our pesonalities so well as we took a picture of the bears lined up outside the build-a-bear store.

I was so tired by the time we left I almost fell asleep before they had me in the Jeep. By the time I was in the Jeep I was tired, I was hurting, and I was hungry. Carlisle couldn't give me anything for the pain because it would make me too sleepy before I could eat but I needed food to take the pills anyway. So we drove into a small town in Oregon, found a small hotel and rented a room for three nights, no one would explain why we had to stay three nights. I was fed from some fast food restraunt next door and I was given pain pills and a soft bed, it was all I needed to sleep. And sleep I did.

**Ok guys sorry for the mistakes, I have been typing this since 2 am it is now almost 5 am and I have been up a while. Sorry, if it got horribly repetitive and wasn't detailed enough but I fell asleep at the computer halfway through the second page.**


End file.
